Naruto: Beta Episode 30
Naruto: Beta Episode 30 Tazunai makes his way to the Sand village, while Intuzuka tries to defend it from certain doom. Tazunai (running through the forest): We should be getting close. Figure (dropping down in front of the team): You guys aren't going anywhere. Tazunai: Who are you? Figure: Me? I'm Death. Tazunai: You guys get out of here, I'll hold him off. Jonin: Right! (they go ahead) Tazunai: So, you must be the one that Intuzuka was going to. Death: No, I'm not, but I know what he is going to do and I'm backing him up on it. Tazunai: If you don't let me through, I'll have no choice but to fight you. Death: Trust me, you couldn't kill me even if you wanted to. Tazunai: Then, why don't we see if that is a true statement. Death: I accept your challenge. Intuzuka He's been fighting the sound Shinobi for a good half hour now. Intuzuka (thinking): My Sharingan is getting tired, time to use the summoning jutsu. (out loud) Summoning jutsu: Seven Scorpions! (seven giant scorpions come out of the ground to attack the sound ninja) Intuzuka rests his eyes for a few minutes, that way he can use them in the ongoing fight. Karin (thinking): That was a good move, using the summoning in order to regain his strength. Intuzuka (thinking): I can't let up for even a second. If I do, the sand will surely get attacked. Time to use “that” summoning. (out loud) Summoning Jutsu: tailed beast bomb! (a giant rasengan-like red ball forms in Intuzuka's hand. He throws it and it turns into a shuriken) Secret Summoning Jutsu: Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken! (the attack kills the sound ninja) Karin: Intuzuka, that was amazing! Intuzuka: I think I'm going to lie down for a while. (he collapses) Karin: Uh, Intuzuka? Tazunai and Death Tazunai (thinking): He is strong. I've already used my strongest jutsu and I haven't even touched him. Death: Ready to give up yet? Tazunai: I won't give up until I'm dead. (he tries to activate sharingan, but it doesn't work. His eyes start to pulse and bleed) Agh! Death (thinking): What is going on with this kid? Tazunai's eyes stop bleeding and pulsing. When he looks back up at death, he reveals that he now has the Rinnegan, a Kekkei Genkai inherited by that of the first ninja. Death (scared and thinking): What?! The Rinnegan! (he looks at his list and the first name on it, is his own) No, that can't be. People start appearing behind Intuzuka. They are: Sayona, The Third Hokage, Minato, Kushina Uzumaki, Yahiko, and Obito Uchiha. Tazunai (looking at everyone): What are you all doing here? Aren't you supposed to be dead? Sayona: Tazunai, you unlocked the Rinnegan and now you have the power of the six paths. Minato: We are the six paths of Justice. Death: Justice?! Isn't it supposed to be pain?! Minato: Not in this case. We are different, because we are allied with the righteous. That is why we are Justice and not Pain. Death: You people cannot kill me! Tazunai: So, what am I supposed to do? Minato: Use the Rinnegan to kill Death. Tazunai: Having the Rinnegan has disabled my ability to use the Sharingan. Obito: It doesn't matter, the Rinnegan is more powerful, you just need to get used to it. Tazunai: Alright then, let's get this started. Sayona: I'll make the first attack. Wind release: Rasenshuriken! Death dodges the attack, but Minato uses his kunai to teleport behind Death. He tears a hole through his body and teleports back to ground level. Death: So what? You got one shot in. Yahiko: Don't count us out, yet. The six go distract Death. Tazunai (thinking): I need a unique jutsu, right now. (he uses Rasengan, then Chidori, then combines the two) Yes, that's it. (out loud) Combination jutsu: Rasenchidori! (He hits Death in the chest, killing him very quickly) Death's scythe falls on the ground and he dies. Tazunai picks up Death's scythe and puts it on his back. Tazunai: Now, I can be remembered as the man who defeated Death. Sayona: Son, you've grown so much. I'm proud of you. Tazunai: Can you stay? Sayona: As long as you need me. Tazunai: Can I call you back once I get Dad back? Sayona: Yes, and I have permission to stay, if I wish it. Tazunai: Alright, I'll see you then. Everyone in the six paths of Justice disappear. Tazunai: Now, to go find dad. To be continued...